2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
America
2P! America is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "Another Colour". His appearance is based on his 2P Nyotalia counterpart. He doesn't have a canon human name - however, one of the most commonly used names for him is AlIen F. Jones. Appearance 2P! America's jacket is a darker color. He is commonly depicted as a man with a sepia complexion with a strong muscular build, auburn hair, and deep pink or in some interpretations, red, eyes. He is often shown or described with a baseball bat in a darker color with nails lodged into it. In some fanfics he is depicted wearing a green necklace or dog tags, he mostly wears sunglasses buts sometimes doesn't. 'Personality ' 2P America is typically seen as a sort of delinquent or punk. A few common traits you may see will be a hard exterior to cover an animal loving or soft-hearted individual beneath. He is usually seen hiding his true self by acting tough and strong. Most portray him as the misunderstood bad boy, a complete psycho murderer, or a normal, bad-tempered man. Some perceive him as enjoying picking fights, maybe for entertainment, or to prove to himself or others his strength. He's also often shown to love ghost and any ghost related to them that he believes in them rather than being scared of them. When drunk, he's often seen as depressed, and questioning why no one loves him. He is a vulgar mouthed 'bad boy', and a 'bad influence' to most. 2P England, 2P Canada, 2P France, and sometimes 2P South Italy are his friends. 2P America is shown to use nicknames since he never really bothers to learn someone's name. He calls women mostly 'dollface' or 'doll' and even 'babe’, but when it comes to his counterpart, he mocks him with the name 'porkchop', due to the thought that his 1P (Alfred F. Jones) is 'chubby'. He is often described as a vegan due to his love for animals and as the opposite America, he doesn't eat burgers with meat. 2P America is portrayed as having either a Boston or New York accent, although he is most commonly depicted as having a New York accent. He has a southern drawl that 1P America only has when he is sleepy. Many interpretations show him having a love for animals and baseball or, rarely, the arts, such as music or Broadway. There are also many who see him as using profanities. When it comes to humor, he believes he is the best at it, because he loves making puns and dad jokes when he gets the chance. However, he is also at risk of getting hurt from an annoyed and serious country. He is often shown enjoying arguing with his brother, 2P Canada, about whether baseball or hockey is better, among other things. Common 2P Traits It is common for 2P characters to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic/psychopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story or creating the fan art. Some fans go different routes when it comes to personality traits of the 2Ps, Some of the common ways are: * the 2Ps being the opposite of the 1Ps * the 2Ps being the evil or darker side of the 1Ps * the 2Ps having their own unique personalities that are not necessarily opposites of the 1P's * they may even have similarities to the 1Ps as far as personality goes Sketch There was a sketch released on Himaruya's blog of 2P America. It was never official and did not become canon as the sketch was not finalized. The sketch was found in the 2P files. One concept is him with his normal hair, wearing a tank top and dog tags. He's wearing military pants and combat boots, with gloved hands holding a rifle, and what appears to be a military jacket. The other sketch is him wearing a formal suit and cape while holding a book. Gallery 2p nyotalia america.jpg 2p us by noceurduet-d4lhht0.png 2syokunoamerica (1).jpg America.png Images.jpg 2p Ameri ye.jpeg tumblr_mhbf2uzXBb1qg13vpo1_540.png 0a2d23dce65685fb2b09c6c067e2e00a.jpg Al and Oliver.jpeg a.png|2P America aa.png|2P America Yandere Ameri.jpg|1P America vs 2P America 616434b4293d411489a12363a8f12922.jpg|Fem 2p America Found it.jpg 1f2c20fa2a85d2026b3f3ffeb25e52f0-d7hugt6.png 1c0d73e57cb593653bbc109838b97db937fb53ff4fffd75656c4f6c9f4b881ba 1.jpg 2p! America Wallpaper.jpeg Tumblr mbbhkclH1R1r1hfdfo1 500.gif Category:Male Category:Countries Category:The Americas